peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Nightingales
Nightingales (a.k.a. The Nightingales) are a British post-punk/alternative rock band formed in 1979 in Birmingham, England by four members of Birmingham's original punk group The Prefects who had been part of The Clash's 'White Riot Tour'. The original members were Robert Lloyd on vocals, Joe Crow on guitar, Eamonn Duffy on bass and Paul Apperley on drums, all formerly of The Prefects. In 1986 the band stopped working but, following the occasional gig between times, they re-grouped in 2004, with Lloyd being joined by original Prefects guitarist Alan Apperley. The current line up features Robert Lloyd, Alan Apperley, Andreas Schmid on bass and ex-Violet Violet drummer Fliss Kitson. Links To Peel The Nightingales were championed by John Peel, who had earlier given sessions to the Prefects. He said of them: "Their performances will serve to confirm their excellence when we are far enough distanced from the 1980s to look at the period rationally and other, infinitely better known, bands stand revealed as charlatans". https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Nightingales Footage of Peel attending a Nightingales gig (filmed on 23 September 1980) was included in the 1981 BBC documentary Arena. Before splitting in the late Eighties, the band recorded eight sessions for Peel's show. The DJ was a strong supporter of Robert Lloyd's subsequent work. Festive Fifty Entries No entries during Peel's lifetime. ;Post-Peel *2006 Festive Fifty: Born Again In Birmingham #25 *2006 Festive Fifty: Black Country #26 *2007 Festive Fifty: What No Blog? #14 *2007 Festive Fifty: Eleven Fingers #17 *2007 Festive Fifty: Plenty Of Spare #46 *2009 Festive Fifty: I Am Grimaldi #6 Sessions Eight sessions. Official session releases: - The Nightingales EP (Peel Sessions EP) (Cherry Red Rec.,12 Cherry 44 - 09/1982) - Flexi with How To Age & Heroin (Vindaloo VILP 2) Sept. 1985 - On Various Artists: Winters of Discontent: The Peel Sessions CD, 1991 (Strange Fruit, SFRCD 204) '' 1. Recorded: 1980-10-01. First broadcast: 13 October 1980. Repeated: 11 November 1980, 15 January 1981. *Start From Scratch / Butter Bricks / Torn / 12 Years 2. Recorded: 1981-07-06. First broadcast: 07 July 1981. Repeated: 11 August 1981, 10 September 1981. *Return Journey / (One) Mistake / Bush Beat / Inside Out 3. Recorded: 1982-03-03. First broadcast: 18 March 1982. Repeated: 19 April 1982, 15 December 1982. * Give 'Em Time / Which Hi-Fi / My Brilliant Career / The Son Of God's Mate 4. Recorded 1982-07-28. First broadcast: 28 July 1982. Repeated: 16 August 1982, 12 October 1982. *Joking Apart / It Lives Again / OK Chorale/The Crunch / Blood For Dirt 5. Recorded: 1983-03-28. First broadcast: 04 April 1983. Repeated: 20 April 1983, 12 May 1983, 22 June 1983. * Urban Ospreys / Yeah It's Okay / The Bending End / The Whys Of Acknowledgement / Only My Opinion 6. Recorded: 1983-12-05. First broadcast: 12 December 1983. Repeated: 09 January 1984, 31 January 1984 * Look Satisfied / All Talk / This / Not Man Enough 7. Recorded: 1985-03-03. Transmitted: 11 March 1985. Repeated: 26 March 1985, 22 April 1985, 16 December 1985. *How To Age / Heroin / First My Job / Part-Time Moral England 8. Recorded: 1986-03-18. First broadcast: 26 March 1986. Repeated: 14 April 1986, 13 May 1986. * Down In The Dumps / Coincidence / At The End Of The Day / Rockin' With Rita Live *17 December 1984: Recorded at ICA Rock Week, 1984-10-05 (Peel unable to attend as he had been booked for gig in Middlesborough). # Which Hi-Fi? # Not Man Enough # Surplus And Scarcity # Crafty Fag Other Shows Played (The list below was compiled only from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive. Please add further details if known.) ;1981 *23 March 1981: Idiot Strength (7") Rough Trade RT075 / Vindaloo UGH4 *30 March 1981 Idiot Strength (7") Rough Trade RT075 / Vindaloo UGH4 *05 April 1981 (BFBS): Idiot Strength (7") Rough Trade RT075 / Vindaloo UGH4 *22 April 1981: Idiot Strength (7") Rough Trade RT075 / Vindaloo UGH4 *05 April 1981 (BFBS): Idiot Strength (7") Rough Trade RT075 / Vindaloo UGH4 *07 April 1981: Seconds (7" - Idiot Strength) Rough Trade RT075 / Vindaloo UGH4 *30 April 1981: Idiot Strength (7") Rough Trade RT075 / Vindaloo UGH4 ;1982 *11 February 1982: Inside Out (7" - Use Your Loaf) Cherry Red CHERRY 34 *14 February 1982 (BFBS): Inside Out (7" - Use Your Loaf) Cherry Red CHERRY 34 *22 February 1982: Use Your Loaf (7 inch) Cherry Red *11 March 1982 (BBC World Service): Under The Lash (7" - Use Your Loaf) Cherry Red *25 April 1982 (BFBS): Elvis, The Last Ten Days (7" - Paraffin Brain / Elvis, The Last Ten Days) Cherry Red CHERRY 38 *10 May 1982: Elvis, The Last Ten Days (7" - Paraffin Brain / Elvis, The Last Ten Days) Cherry Red CHERRY 38 *26 May 1982: unknown *01 June 1982: Paraffin Brain (single) Cherry Red *06 June 1982 (BFBS): Paraffin Brain (single) Cherry Red *16 June 1982 (BFBS): Elvis, The Last Ten Days (7" - Paraffin Brain / Elvis, The Last Ten Days) Cherry Red CHERRY 38 *23 June 1982 (BFBS): Paraffin Brain (single) Cherry Red *07 July 1982: (JP: "A note from a Martin Longley to tell me that Several Young Men Ignite Hardboard Stump, will be performing at The Star Club in Birmingham… a legendary venue that is too, I went to see The Nightingales there.")'' *11 August 1982 (BFBS): Which Hi-Fi? (12" - The Nightingales E.P.) Cherry Red *15 August 1982 (BFBS): My Brilliant Career (12" - The Nightingales E.P.) Cherry Red *15 August 1982 (BFBS): Give Em Time (12" - The Nightingales E.P.) Cherry Red *25 August 1982 (BFBS): The Son Of Gods Mate (12" - The Nightingales E.P.) Cherry Red *30 August 1982: My Brilliant Career (12" - The Nightingales E.P.) Cherry Red *September 1982 (BBC World Service): Which Hi-Fi? (12" - The Nightingales E.P.) Cherry Red *04 October 1982: Use Your Loaf (album - Pigs On Purpose) Cherry Red BRED 39 *10 October 1982 (BFBS): Use Your Loaf (album - Pigs On Purpose) Cherry Red BRED 39 *17 November 1982: Don't Blink (album - Pigs On Purpose) Cherry Red *18 November 1982: Yeah, It's OK (album - Pigs On Purpose) Cherry Red *23 November 1982: Start From Scratch (album - Pigs On Purpose) Cherry Red *24 November 1982 (BFBS): Joking Apart (album - Pigs On Purpose) Cherry Red BRED 39 *24 November 1982 (BFBS): Yeah, It's OK (album - Pigs On Purpose) Cherry Red *29 November 1982: Blisters (album - Pigs On Purpose) Cherry Red BRED 39 *30 November 1982: Don't Blink (LP - Pigs On Purpose) Cherry Red *01 December 1982 (BFBS): Start From Scratch (album - Pigs On Purpose) Cherry Red *01 December 1982 (BFBS): Blisters (album - Pigs On Purpose) Cherry Red *07 December 1982: One Mistake (LP - Pigs On Purpose) Cherry Red *08 December 1982: Blisters (LP - Pigs On Purpose) Cherry Red *12 December 1982 (BFBS): Blisters (LP - Pigs On Purpose) Cherry Red *19 December 1982 (BFBS): The Crunch *19 December 1982 (BFBS): One Mistake (LP - Pigs On Purpose) Cherry Red *19 December 1982 (BFBS): Well Done, Underdog (album - Pigs On Purpose) Cherry Red *29 December 1982 (BFBS): Don't Blink (album - Pigs On Purpose) Cherry Red *29 December 1982 (BFBS): One Mistake (LP - Pigs On Purpose) Cherry Red ;1983 *03 January 1983: Joking Apart (album - Pigs On Purpose) Cherry Red BRED 39 *16 March 1983 (BFBS): Urban Ospreys (7") Cherry Red CHERRY 56 *27 March 1983 (BFBS): Urban Ospreys (7") Cherry Red CHERRY 56 *29 October 1983 (BFBS): Elvis The Last Ten Days *06 November 1983 (BBC World Service): Big Print (album - Hysterics) Ink *08 November 1983: Crafty Fag (7" - Crafty Fag / How To Age) Ink *19 November 1983 (BFBS): Lower Than Ever (album - Hysterics) Ink INK 1 *23 November 1983: The Bending End (album - Hysterics) Ink INK 1 *29 November 1983: Lower Than Ever (album - Hysterics) *30 November 1983: Nothing But Trouble (LP - Hysterics) Ink *30 November 1983 (BFBS): Nothing But Trouble (album - Hysterics) Ink INK 1 *06 December 1983: Big Print (LP - Hysterics) Ink *10 December 1983 (BFBS): Lower Than Ever (album - Hysterics) Ink INK 1 *21 December 1983 (BFBS): Nothing But Trouble (album - Hysterics) Ink INK 1 *Peel 1983 Bits And Pieces: Cakehole (EP - Urban Ospreys/Cakehole) Cherry Red *28 December 1983 (BFBS): Crafty Fag (7") Ink INK 71 ;1984 *04 January 1984 (BFBS): Big Print (LP - Hysterics) Ink *16 January 1984: Insurance (album - Hysterics) Ink *31 March 1984 (BFBS): Idiot Strength (7") Rough Trade RT075 / Vindaloo UGH4 *30 May 1984: The Crunch (EP) Vindaloo *Peel Early June 1984: The Crunch *09 June 1984 (BFBS): The Crunch (EP) Vindaloo *20 June 1984: The Crunch (12") Vindaloo *20 June 1984 (BFBS): Not Man Enough (12" - The Crunch) Vindaloo YUS 1 *28 July 1984 (BFBS): Paraffin Brain (single) Cherry Red *23 September 1984 (BFBS): Not Man Enough (12" - The Crunch) Vindaloo YUS 1 *26 September 1984: Which Hi-Fi? (EP – The Nightingales) Cherry Red *17 October 1984: The Crunch (LP – 1983-84 Just The Job) Vindaloo *28 October 1984 (BFBS: All Talk (LP – 1983-84 Just The Job) Vindaloo ;1985 *Peel Early 1985: What A Carry On (12") Vindaloo *27 January 1985 (BFBS): Yeah, It's OK (album - Pigs On Purpose) Cherry Red *30 January 1985: It's A Cracker *Peel January 1985: It's A Cracker *13 February 1985: It's A Cracker (7") Vindaloo *18 February 1985 (BFBS): Here We Go Now (7"-B side of This) Vindaloo *Peel 005 (BFBS) (1985-02-00): Here We Go Now (7"-B side of This) Vindaloo *19 August 1985: What A Carry On (12") Vindaloo *26 August 1985 (BBC World Service): What A Carry On (12”) Vindaloo *26 August 1985 (BFBS): What A Carry On (12”) Vindaloo *28 August 1985: What A Carry On (12") Vindaloo *03 September 1985: What A Carry On (12” + free flexi disc) Vindaloo *12 October 1985 (BFBS): First My Job (12"-What A Carry On) Vindaloo *02 December 1985: Surplus And Scarcity (v/a LP - Well Up.....And Bubble!) Bigger Bank Balance *Peel 020 (BFBS) (1985-00-00): First My Job (12"-What A Carry On) Vindaloo *Peel 025 (BFBS) (1985-12-00): Paraffin Brain (7")' (Cherry Red) *14 December 1985 (BFBS): Paraffin Brain (7")' (Cherry Red) ;1986 *01 April 1986: Down In The Dumps (LP - In The Good Old Country Way) Vindaloo *09 April 1986: The Headache Collector (album - In The Good Old Country Way) Vindaloo YUS.7 *10 April 1986 (BFBS) (Peel 032 (BFBS)): Down In the Dumps (LP-In The Good Old Country Way) Vindaloo *17 April 1986 (BFBS) (Peel 033 (BFBS): Square Circle (LP-In The Good Old Country Way) Vindaloo *24 April 1986 (BFBS) (Peel 034 (BFBS): No Can Do (LP-In The Good Old Country Way) (Vindaloo) *29 April 1986: Part Time Moral England (LP - In The Good Old Country Way) Vindaloo *06 May 1986: No Can Do (LP - In The Good Old Country Way) Vindaloo *08 May 1986 (BFBS) (Peel 035 (BFBS)): Coincidence (LP-In The Good Old Country Way) Vindaloo *17 June 1986: Headache Collector (LP - In The Good Old Country Way) Vindaloo *14 July 1986: Rockin' With Rita (Head To Toe) (7") Vindaloo *26 July 1986 (BFBS: Let's Surf (7" - Rockin' With Rita (Head To Toe)) Vindaloo *09 September 1986: The Son Of Gods Mate (12" - The Nightingales) Cherry Red *06 October 1986: Down In The Dumps (v/a LP - A Baker's Dozen From Vindaloo) Vindaloo ;1987 *02 January 1987 (BFBS) (Peel 049 (BFBS)): 'My Brilliant Career (12"-The Nightingales E.P.) Cherry Red *16 January 1987 (BFBS): 'My Brilliant Career (12"-The Nightingales E.P.) Cherry Red ;1988 *09 April 1988 (Radio Bremen): The Crunch (album - 1983-84 Just The Job) Vindaloo *11 July 1988: Start From Scratch (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *30 August 1988: Torn (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit ;1989 *18 January 1989: Joking Apart (LP - Pigs On Purpose) Cherry Red *The Peel Tapes Vol.9: Let's Surf (v/a 12" - Rockin' With Rita (Beach Party Mix)) Vindaloo UGH 13T *20 June 1989: Let's Surf (v/a 12" - Rockin' With Rita (Beach Party Mix)) Vindaloo UGH 13T ;1990s *08 August 1990: Elvis, The Last Ten Days (7"-Paraffin Brain) Cherry Red *24 June 1996: Rockin' With Rita (26/03/86) (John Peel's Classic Sessions) *16 December 1997: Elvis, The Last Ten Days (7" - Paraffin Brain / Elvis, The Last Ten Days) Cherry Red CHERRY 38 *12 March 1998: Look Satisfied (LP: Just The Job) Vindaloo ;Other *Peeling Back The Years: Urban Ospreys *Personal Column: Black: Don't Blink (LP-Pigs On Purpose) Cherry Red See Also *Prefects *Robert Lloyd & The New Four Seasons *Arena: Today Carshalton Beeches ... Tomorrow, Croydon - includes Peel interview with Robert Lloyd and visit to Nightingales gig. *Festive Fifty Session Broadcasts *Strange Fruit *Peel Sessions Releases *Indie Charts External Links *Wikipedia *Official site *http://www---- Other Category:Artists